pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Versions
Version 2.0.8 Released September 23, 2013 *Bug fixes. Version 2.0.7 Released May 16, 2013 *Fixed gifting issues. Sorry! Version 2.0.6 Released May 13, 2013 *Free Stamp and Potion offers in Pro Shop! *Fixed bug where some awards weren't triggering Version 2.0.5 Released December 19, 2012 *Fixed a positioning bug on the iPhone 5. Version 2.0.4 Released November 29, 2012 *Fixed crashing when trying to view friends or send gifts. Version 2.0.3 Released November 28, 2012 *Fixed Frog Fortune Award not triggering *Made tame button in Pond harder to hit Version 2.0.2 Released November 20, 2012 *Fixed recieving gifts while visiting neighbor *Fixed friends crashing on certain iOS versions *Fixed awards not syncing from Game Center *Reduced build size Version 2.0.1 Released November 9, 2012 :( Sorry to those who lost their awards. Unfortunately they were tied to Plus+ (even if you weren't logged in) and there wasn't any way to transfer them to the new version. *Added ability to tame frogs with potions in the pond. *Fixed puzzle prizes not going to mailbox *Fixed showing Game Center friends who don't have Pocket Frogs *Fixed issue with some awards not triggering *Fixed bug where gifted scenery wasn't removed *Fixed gifted scenery corruption *Fixed receiving gifts while visiting neighbor Version 2.0 Released November 1, 2012 *iPhone 5 support! *46 New frog breeds to collect! *Share frogs on Twitter and Facebook! *Added game backups and gifting through Game Center *Removed Plus+ network due to lack of support Version 1.2.2 Released September 15, 2011 *Fixed a bug causing a crash on offline devices *Fixed a bug causing the catalog to charge incorrect amounts Version 1.2.1 Released September 12, 2011 *Added error checking to prevent sets from crashing *Improved Pro Shop connectivity *Optimized game sounds Version 1.2 Released July 12, 2011 *Expanded the number of available habitats to 16 *Made past weekly sets available to complete *Added more special frog breeds (available on certain dates in FrogMart) *Fixed an issue stopping sound effects *Froggydex now saves your scroll position *Fixed issue with losing friends Version 1.1.1 Released March 22, 2011﻿ *Promotional frogs now appear in FrogMart. *FrogMart now stocks frogs in more colors. *New backgrounds and scenery *Added input delay to gift accept dialog. *Optimized game startup. Version 1.1.0.1 Released January 26, 2011 *Replaced the ability to skip the Plus+ login screen. Version 1.1.0 Released January 14, 2011 Thanks for playing! ★★★★★ ver. 1.1.0 ★Fixed bug causing lost backgrounds ★Attempted to fix bug causing lost Plus+ friends ★Links from help now open in browser ★Added NEW descriptor to un-froggydexed gifted frogs Version 1.0.9 Released on January 3, 2011 New Daily Gift! ★★★★★ Changes: *Added Daily Gift on main menu! *Added boost button in Race *Added new friend picker to eliminate crashing when gifting or visiting neighbors *Added input delay to gift popups to prevent accidental selling *Added link to Facebook page in Help screen *New game backup system prevents overwriting a higher level game *Fixed bug which reported wrong award percentage *Scenery is now allowed in the Nursery *Other small bug fixes Version 1.0.8.1 Released December 3, 2010 Our sincere apologies to those affected by the bug in the 1.0.8 update. Changes:  *Added NEW puzzle game where you can make your frog happy & win prizes! *Added "Babyproof Kit" in Pro Shop allowing you to move eggs out of the Nursery *Added "Express Mailbox" in Pro Shop which speeds up shipments by 50% *Added ability to order frog clones from the Froggydex *Potion button now tells you how many you can spend on each frog *Adjusted Froggydexter awards to require lower number of frogs *Fixed xp amount getting cut off at higher levels - Other Bug fixes Version 1.0.8 Released December 1, 2010 New puzzle game! ★★★★★ Changes: *Added NEW puzzle game where you can make your frog happy & win prizes! *Added "Babyproof Kit" in Pro Shop allowing you to move eggs out of the Nursery *Added "Express Mailbox" in Pro Shop which speeds up shipments by 50% *Added ability to order frog clones from the Froggydex *Potion button now tells you how many you can spend on each frog *Adjusted Froggydexter awards to require lower number of frogs *Fixed xp amount getting cut off at higher levels *Fixed audio bug in iOS 4.2 *Other Bug fixes Version 1.0.7 Released on November 9, 2010 Weekly Sets are here! ★★★★★ Changes: *Added Weekly Sets, giving players a new set to collect each week! *5 new awards! *Bug fixes Version 1.0.6 Released on November 2, 2010 Off to the races! ★★★★★ Changes: *Frog Racing! Enter your frogs into races that win you coins or even other frogs! *Share your favorite froggies on Facebook, Twitter, email, and more! *Potions are now used one at a time letting you choose how many to use! *Max value, Speed, and Stamina are now shown in the Froggydex *Swipe left or right to move between habitats *Fixed a bug that would show declined promo offers *Expanded help text *(Undocumented update) Potions now are able to top off happiness on fully-grown frogs (source) Version 1.0.5 Released on October 14, 2010 The two of us thank you for playing! ★★★★★ Changes: *Improved game performance *2 new awards *17 new pieces of scenery *Attempt to fix award detection bug Version 1.0.4 Released on October 5, 2010 Thanks for all the downloads and reviews! ★★★★★ Changes: *Optimal Game Center integration *iAd optimizations *Multitasking improvements *Fixed bug with pond exit confirmation *Pre-Froggydex Catalog frogs added to Froggydex *Increased reward for Frog Requests *Reordered Froggydex by pattern rarity *Added badge on Request Menu icon Version 1.0.3 This version number was skipped and was not released to the public, but the Android version was using this number (before September 2011). Version 1.0.2 Released on September 26, 2010 Over 1 million downloads! ★★★★★ Changes: *New Froggydex automatically tracks how many of the 14,000+ frogs you've collected! *Added a new rare pattern color mutation! *Added confirmation dialog when leaving the pond *Fixed a problem with pond randomness *Added ability to remove shipments that have arrived in your mailbox *Fixed bug with left arrow in frog focus menu *Fixed frogs focus arrow bugs in Neighbor view *You can now replace your Nursery habitat background! Version 1.0.1 Released on September 21, 2010 ★★★★★ Thanks for the great reviews everyone! Help us out by telling your friends! Changes: *Clarified some game features in the Help text *Fixed Help and More Games not showing on first launch *Fixed bug ordering "Missing Frog" from catalog *Added ability to remove "Missing Frogs" from Mailbox *Fixed bug where gifting and neighbors would fail after 24 hours Version 1.0.0 Released September 11, 2010 Pocket Frogs was released on iTunes on 15 September 2010 as a freemium iOS game developed by Nimblebit. It is a free universal app that runs on iPhone, iPod touch and iPad. It uses the Plus+ social network for leader boards and awards, however it does not require an internet connection to play or complete the game. The game also features "In App Purchases" (IAPs) which speed up gameplay, but no purchases are necessary to play, enjoy and finish the game. The description from iTunes is as follows: Discover, collect, trade, and breed over 10,000 unique frogs on your iOS device, anytime, anywhere! ★★★★★ ★ Trade frogs and habitat items with friends ★ Breed a diverse and unique collection of frogs ★ Play anytime, online or off ★ Beautiful high resolution Retina graphics ★ Customize and decorate each of your frog habitats ★ Over 60 challenging awards to earn ★ View your friends' habitats and frogs ★ Different in-game items available every day ★ Explore the pond to find rewards and discover rare frogs Category:Gameplay